Tantalize
by Ginalouise
Summary: When Bonnie Bennett sacrifices her life to bring back her beloved Jeremy Gilbert to the land of living, she is unaware of the effects this will have on her spirit and of all people , Damon Salvatore. Now, as time goes on Bonnies learning more about the people around her, forcing her to recognize more of herself. Will she find a way back? Only time will tell. - Will be chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was merciless; it was relentless and of all this it was downright crappy. The Afterlife was not at all as miraculous as Bonnie Bennett had tried to imagine it to be. In fact, it downright sucked. She would spend hours just watching her friends live their lives as she sat in the background whispering sweet nothings in their ears. This wasn't the life she was supposed to lead, this was not her destiny, yet as she sat there in the college dorm watching Caroline and Elena talk about class schedules and their latest gossips, all she could do was blink a unrushed and translucent tear. She didn't always see her grams, that was what she didn't know, being on the other side was not easy, sometimes she was separated from grams for days, a simple thought could send either one away at a moment's notice. That was how ghosts traveled from place to place. If Bonnie thought of the Mystic grill a little too much she would appear smack in the center of someone's date. This always made her laugh a little; being able to watch things she never had much time for whilst alive. Then when she would go looking for grams, she'd be missing as well. In truth, most of the time, Bonnie was alone, alone and miserable, hanging onto and living vicariously through Jeremy Gilbert.

Elena smiled as she flipped through her text messages, reading over one from Damon naturally. Bonnie found herself rolling her eyes.  
"Huh, so I guess you picked Damon," she murmured, but of course, Elena could not hear this. Bonnie folded her arms, walked around the room and sat on the window seat where Caroline was sitting at her laptop working on a paper.  
"So I die and you suddenly start working on your grades?" Bonnie found a soft chuckle was escaping from her mouth and she leaned back in the seat and quietly observed Caroline with Elena. They seemed different, happy, she liked to see them this way, of course they thought she was spending the summer with her mother and she had never come home. Lowering her head, Bonnie felt a rush of guilt and sorrow flash across her face. How had she made Jeremy keep this from them? How had she allowed them to go all this time not knowing the truth?  
"Hey, want to go catch a movie or something? I'm totally done working on this for tonight?" Caroline tossed her laptop to the side of the window seat and looked up at Elena who had started to stand the moment she spoke.  
"Yea, It will help me get my mind off things, "Elena muttered as she strode through the room, slinging her purse over her shoulder.  
"You miss Damon huh?" Caroline stood at the door, getting her car keys from the shelf, she turned her head as blond ringlets framed her face perfectly and frowned sympathetically.  
"Yea, I mean it's not easy having to be so far away from him all the time, I know he stayed behind to watch after Jeremy and I am so thankful for that but," Elena cut off mid-sentence and lowered her head. Caroline, who was standing at the door, walked over to Elena, took the girls hands and playfully dragged her from the room.

Bonnie stood from the window seat fast, walked along the room to follow them , but all too suddenly, the dorm room door slammed in her face making her blink rapidly as it closed. With a soft sigh, Bonnie stood behind the door, trying to open it, but her hands not able to fully grip the knob. For a few moments bonnie stood motionless, then she thought of Elena's words. Why was Damon watching out for Jeremy? Were they actually living together in the Salvatore house? But most importantly why didn't she know, what was she always missing? How had Jeremy kept his connection to Damon hidden from her and why? Bonnie shook her head slowly, confusion clouded her features and she sat down right on the bed. With a gentle sounding sigh and a quick flick of her hand, Bonnie closed her eyes and thought of Damon. To this day, she doesn't really know why he was her first thought, but still, her thoughts all raced to him, and in a matter of seconds, Bonnie was standing in the Living room of the Salvatore house. Damon was sat on the sofa by the fireplace drinking from a glass of bourbon, his hands holding it on his knee, his long, pale fingers entwined around the width of the glass, and a long, drawn look on his face. Bonnie sat next to him slowly, turned her face towards his and murmured; "What's gotten to you?"  
Silence answered. Of course, he couldn't here hear her, I mean , after all, she was the dead girl in the room. Still, Bonnie sat with Damon at her side for what seemed like hours but was only some long minutes.  
"Damon, I know you can't hear me but, what's wrong"? Bonnie furrowed her brows again in time to hear the words.  
"Where are you Stefan?" Damon lifted his glass, talking to himself before taking a long sip.  
"Stefan?"- Jeremy strode into the room suddenly, spotted Bonnie sitting so close to Damon and with almost a look of jealousy, shot bonnie a dry look. Bonnie gulped down slowly, moved some small inches away from Damon and looked between the two of them.  
"Something is off with him, he said he was leaving town but it's not like him to not check in," Damon frowned, rushed his hands through his hair, and looked up at Jeremy.  
"You think something happened?" Jeremy was walking towards where Bonnie sat, sat between her and Damon and peered over at the blue eyed vampire. What could have happened to Stefan? Bonnie scoffed letting out a little huff. Of course Stefan would leave, Damon was his brother and had stolen his girlfriend, not once but two times.  
"Sounds to me like your brother just got fed up with you," Bonnie muttered before standing and walking around the room, she placed her hands on her hips, still stuck in the short black dress she had been wearing when the veil went back up and she paced around the room fast,  
"I mean, you stole Elena from him, he's hurt Damon, maybe he doesn't want you to find him." With a quick and frustrated sigh, Bonnie turned on her heal; she was wasting her time, what was the point? No one could hear her aside from Jeremy and he had gotten better at ignoring her whilst other people were around. After all, it was always awkward when he would be caught talking to himself, staring into space and laughing at nothing.

Damon Furrowed his brows just then, looked around the room and frowned slightly, everything went quiet, Bonnie turned around slowly, and Jeremy was staring at her, as if her sudden outburst had shocked him. She had never been so vocal about the infamous love triangle. Then again Bonnie had always been nose deep in her spell book, she never really concentrated on the other things and part of her regretted that now. But she had been a ghost for two months now. She had a lot of time to think about things, to dissect her friends life's, to realize how much she had lost. She didn't like it. Nothing made any sense anymore. The sad truth was simple really, Bonnie didn't want to be dead, she missed being alive and here were her friends, living the time of their lives whilst her body rotted in the basement of the old witches house and her youth was lost on her.  
_I'm becoming bitter, _The thought raced through Bonnies head and she looked over to Jeremy and Damon. She walked back slowly, sat quietly and lowered her head.  
"That was weird," Damon frowned slowly. "It's like..-"Damon stopped talking in mid-sentence, looked at Jeremy and sighed slightly. As he stood from the sofa, he walked through the room to the place where Bonnie had just been standing. With a very slight sigh and an almost unseen smirk, Damon turned back to Jeremy.  
"What is it Damon?" Jeremy asked, acting innocent to the situation, the whole time his eyes darting to Bonnies. Bonnie had curled her fingers into her palms making tiny fists. There was no way Damon had heard her. There was no way he had sensed her. No one knew she was even dead. Bonnie gulped slowly, one of her soft and silky curls fell into her eyes and she pushed it back with her slender fingertips. She looked over to Damon and caught him looking back, only his gaze was over her shoulder, his icy blue topaz eyes focused elsewhere.  
"Funny, I just thought of Bonnie." Damon shook his head, looked over at Jeremy and smiled crookedly.  
_  
Oh shit, Shit, shit Shit, _Bonnie thought_. What does he mean by that? Did he hear me? How could he have? There's no way. I don't know., B_onnies thoughts were racing.-_ Did I do something, I mean, I know I have some small powers left within my spirit, but can I really be so determined that someone would sense me?_

"What do you mean 'You thought of Bonnie'? " Jeremy watched Damon carefully, his eyes glancing to Bonnie and he didn't need to say a single word to the little ghost girl. Bonnie knew what that stare meant, it meant: Go away Bonnie. He didn't use this face a lot with her, only when she was getting too obvious, only when she made it too hard for him to function in a conversation with her loud, mindless ramblings. Bonnie looked up at Damon then to the younger gilbert and started walking out.  
"I just, it was like I could imagine one of her witty remarks-"Damon began as Bonnie closed her eyes and imagined another place. Bonnie let a soft sigh slip her lips as a cool breeze rose up her spine, traced her curves and gently tickled the vertebrates of her spine.

Everything was quiet; this was the kind of Quiet Bonnie loved. Her eyes were closed as she lay on her old bed. In the distance, she could hear her father watching a program on the television, the owl that used to sit atop the tallest branch in the tree outside her window tooting, and the sound of the breeze. At times like this, Bonnie would come back to her old room, lay in this same spot and pretend, if only for a little while that she was still alive. But she wasn't alive. She was dead and she was holding on. She should have moved on by now but something kept her from doing it. Something kept her on this plane, this earth, it was simple and yet it was so complicated. Love kept Bonnie here. Slowly a tear crept down the slope of her cheek, she wiped it furiously, heard her father's doorbell ring and she stood up fast. All she had to do was think of her living room and she was there. This was something she had taken for granted. Her Father had been under the same impression that she was spending the summer with her mother, but summer was over and she hadn't come home yet. Sooner or later Abby would call for Bonnie, the truth would come out.  
_What if I lose my room?_

By the time Bonnie appeared in the living room, Sheriff Forbes was already stood in the doorway with glistening eyes. Bonnie turned her head, a sick feeling crept over her, it fled into her core, she wasn't ready for this, but the look in Caroline's Mothers eyes said it was all about to boil over. With a soft sigh, Bonnie touched her chest. If she was still alive, her heart would be beating so fast. Bonnie was worried, scared, petrified this had happened. When she had died there was a small time in which she had her powers back. The preservation spell was simple, she had kept her body fresh, and she had kept it that way in case somehow, someway she could find a way back. When she had put the veil up, the only reason the spell didn't break was because it was her magic used on her own body. Jeremy had hid her in such a good spot, the old house where the witches were burned. She had always thought, maybe somehow in the future she might find a way back, but she never thought it was going to drag past a week, let alone months. But as Bonnie stood there now, she knew what had happened.  
"Rudy, I don't know how to say this," Mrs. Forbes when still, looked around the room, took a deep breath and then slowly gripped his arm. Bonnie's father looked ahead; clearly his fright was etched across his face, his brows were furrowed and he blinked slowly as he gripped the wall nearest him.  
"What is it Liz?"  
_no no no.. _ Bonnie yelled in her head. She screamed, she cried, dry sobs, no tears fled her lifeless body.. Bonnie tried to grab the door, but her hands couldn't grip it, and in the slight second that they did, she was not strong enough to budge it an inch. Horror crept across the girls face as she stepped back, anger flowed in her veins , it was rising in such a high velocity that she couldn't contain it.  
" A group of kids broke into an abandon house for a party and they found a body. Bonnies body. " Liz stepped closer, pat his shoulder and blinked slowly. Bonnie felt her non beating heart break but she didn't even have a chance to hear her father's reaction. This was because everything in the room was on fire and just as fast it was all out and she was gone.

Damon stood in the parlor of his home, his fingers were locked tightly around a glass of bourbon, the drink was heavy on his breath. With an abrupt sigh, he flung the glass across the room and it shattered amongst the fire place. There was something in his eyes, it was everything he had been fighting, it was everything he had been denying. Damon was full of grief and as he stood there, seemingly alone in the world, tiny droplets slipped from his eyes. That was a shock to even Damon himself. Damon Salvatore did not cry much, no, Damon got mad. He would get mad and kill; this was what he had done for all this time. Now , however, Damon couldn't kill, he refused to because he knew Bonnie would never want that Bonnie, with her deep green eyes, her childlike laughter, and her fierce determination.  
Damon took a seat on his sofa and narrowed his eyes. He had lost track of how much time had passed since Sheriff Forbes had informed him of the witches passing. He had wanted to be alone and this was why. He couldn't let people see how this affected him. Strength was never on his side, but this time it would have to be. But there was a pit in his stomach, kind of that feeling you get before you take an important test in school, and it was strong. How could Bonnie be gone? She had been there through everything, always at his side and now she had vanished so suddenly, ripped from all their lives.  
_ I was supposed to protect her.  
_ This thought kept racing through Damons mind; he failed Bonnie, the girl who never failed anybody.  
He was sad, pure sadness to such an extreme that he almost lost himself inside of it. Bonnie was dead.  
The words rang in his head, it was always there, and haunting him, the moments in the day dragged on, until the hour was turning into tomorrow, until the eyes in his head rolled back with exhaustion. No one even bothered to talk to him, he had made it obvious he wanted to be alone and no one had given him hell for it. Looking forward, Damon leaned his head down onto his knees, his arms rested on both sides of his head. That was when it happened, deep in the core of Damon's heart, something beat. It wasn't a realization but more of a reminder of something Damon had known all along but never really paid attention to. He loved Bonnie.

Bonnies breath was on his ear only he could not feel it, her gaze was locked on him and he could not see it, her hand holding his and he could not grasp it. Her eyes widened as she sat next to this man she had never known cared so much. Her heart was hurting, her ,well she really did not have a heart anymore ,but she knew if she could feel , if she wasn't at the point where she had cried all her tears she would be crying alongside with him. But Bonnie had wept, she had cried, in fact, every moment of the day had been so cold and unmoving, and she was becoming numb to it all. She was becoming a shadow and she didn't fight it anymore. Maybe this was the end. Maybe this was what happened when you held on too long. Maybe she would just fade.  
"You should have told me." Damons voice was like acid and ice as Jeremy walked in, Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts, lowered her head, sighed deeply and looked to Jeremy.  
"She didn't want that." Jeremy said with a strong tone. If Bonne blinked she would have missed it, but Damon had sped Jeremy into the wall, his hands wrapped around the teenagers neck as his eyes veined with a horrific look. Damon was mad and there was no reasoning with Damon Salvatore when he was angry.  
" I don't care." He dropped Jeremy down to the floor, looked around the room and his eyes danced over to where Bonnie was stood. He could not see her, but he still looked as though he had caught her attention.  
"I know you're here somewhere. I'm going to bring you back Simple as that." The vampire's words rang out in Bonnies head, and she stood there frozen as a statue. Somewhere, in the distance, her body lay in the morgue, her father lay weeping, and her friends grieving, Somewhere, deep inside Bonnie, something sparked and the dead girl who couldn't quite cry anymore, shed a tear.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun shone in the sky the following days, tears were spilt throughout mystic falls. Bonnies funeral came, her friends attended, her family, what a small, meek family she had. People cried for her, some people she hadn't even know. Even April Young shed a tear for the fallen prom queen. Bonnie regretted leaving early, she just couldn't bring herself to sit there and watch the people she loved mourn her life. She had always said she would die beautiful, young and in love, however she never really thought she would be grabbed by the icy fingertips of death so soon. She tried to tell herself it was her fault, she deserved it, but nothing worked. Nothing made her feel any better.

Elena sat in the back of the church wailing with Caroline, both of them clinging to each other for comfort, the sight broke Bonnies already fragile heart. It wasn't until her father stood to speak that Bonnie clenched her tiny hands into small fists and thought of anything to get her away. And she was gone too fast, lost in the darkness of nothingness, of the cold void of a night she couldn't quite grasp. The night of her funeral, Bonnie went to the Salvatore's, this was becoming like her second home now, if you could really call a place of agonizing dwelling a "home." Damon, he wasn't at Bonnies service and this made Bonnie Angry and aggravated, this hurt Bonnie, made he feel a rush of turmoil and rage build inside her. Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Rebekah and even Klaus had gone. But Stefan and Damon were no-shows. Walking quickly, Bonnie rushed to where she felt most comfortable these days. She let out a little huff, aggravation clouded her features and she sat in Jeremy's room on his bed. Slowly, Bonnie tried to curl her fingers into the bedspread, hungry to touch, to feel anything that wasn't the cold tug of her own fingers on her blushed palms. Time passed that night as she sat in Jeremy's room at the Salvatore's. Time passed by her quickly.

Bonnie made no attempt to see her grams that day, she just wanted to lay there in bed, she wanted to feel as tiny tears slipped from her eyes and most importantly, she wanted to do the one thing she has pretty much already accomplished. Bonnie Bennett wanted to disappear, but she knew she was no quitter and she was strong. If she could hold on a little bit longer, Damon could find a way to bring her home, he would have to, he said he would. If Bonnie had learned anything from the blue eyed vampire it was that he always kept his word. Even if Damon missed the funeral, it was not because he didn't care, rather because he knew it would not matter, he would bring her back.  
_ Damon won't let me down. I know he won't. _  
If she kept repeating it, if she kept thinking it, she felt that it was going to happen, she wouldn't be gone, not forever. God, it was lonely being a Ghost , so lonely.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie shot her body up, looked around the room and blinked slowly as her eyes lingered to the doorway. She had been expecting Jeremy, after all, he was the only person who could see her, who knew she was still around, only as Bonnies eyes strayed over the man who stood before her, her unbeaten, unmoving and dead heart skipped a thousand beats. Now it wasn't in a romantic way, because at this point in her existence, not much was seen from romancer's eyes. However, this happened, because here she was seemingly dead, and someone , a person other than Jeremy had noticed her and it wasn't just a regular person. It was her friend, someone she trusted, counted on, cared about.

With a little rush, she found herself standing up quickly, nearly stumbling over her own feet. She was flying from the bed, the hem of her black dress swaying around her thighs in the most tantalizing way, like a gazelle in mid rush, Bonnie sprang herself towards him and stopped just inches from the man, knowing it was meaningless, she couldn't touch, she couldn't feel but she could see him, talk to him. Her heart sang.  
"Stefan," A breath escaped from her perfectly pinked lips.  
"Bonnie, how is this possible?"

Oh it sounded awfully wonderful to hear someone say her name to her. It was wonderful to be acknowledged, to have contact with someone. Stefan arched a brow, his green eyes were opened wide, his arm extended as if in disbelief, and Bonnie wanted to sing. She was there; he was there, someone to talk to, to spend time with. Slowly Stefan curled his fingers into his palm, making a fist.  
"You can see me?" Bonnie stepped closed to Stefan, ringlets of her dark chocolate hair clouded her eyes. Stefan made no noise, just stared at Bonnie with a sort of curiosity. The room fell quiet and Bonnie sprang for Stefan, wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him to her so close, too close, Elena would be jealous close. And she didn't care, she didn't think all she thought about was this one moment this tiny piece of heaven that was being able to feel, to touch.  
_ Oh I can feel and I can touch him, I can hold onto him. I'm hugging someone, oh It's wonderful, absolutely wonderful.  
_  
Tears were spilling from her eyes and she clutched Stefan to her, she clutched him so tight, as if he was the only person she would ever again see, talk to, feel in her grasp. She didn't make an attempt to break away from the hug. And Bonnie noticed, how Stefan, seemingly mysterious, and with a heavy heart tugged her close to him so close, as if he was holding onto her for dear life, as if she was an anchor to the world and holding him would keep him there. Bonnie was overjoyed in this moment. So overjoyed that at first Stefan's words didn't penetrate with her, but after blinking a few times, and burying her face into the crook of the green eyed vampires jacket the words rang out in her head.  
"I can see you because I'm dead Bonnie."  
Well that wasn't what she expected.  
"You're what?" Bonnies heart sank slowly as she finally pulled back, she couldn't help herself, her hands were on his cheeks, cupping the straight curve of his chin, looking into his eyes, like a kid who had seen a television for the first time she was in awe.  
"And you're dead." Stefan's voice was like a sad punch of reality, this was true, and it wasn't as miraculous as it all felt. Bonnie was dead, Stefan was dead.  
"I am." Bonnies voice cracked, she let Stefan's face go and his hands were reaching for hers fast, his fingers were laced around hers , fire and ice, sun and rain.  
"I'm sorry." And something about the way Stefan said that made the stone that Bonnie was trying so hard to build around the reality of her death crack. She blinked several times before erupting into tears, for the first time in months, someone was holding her besides her grandmother, and it was someone who had understood her well, someone she trusted. And Stefan held her tight, sure he had a lot on his mind, after all he was dead, but this moment needed no more words, at least not for a while and they didn't speak for a long time, they just sat quietly, and then Bonnie frowned silently, looked at Stefan and whispered in a hushed tone, "How did you die?".

Stefan coughed then which Bonnie marked immediately as odd, the dead didn't cough, and they didn't feel anything physical. Bonnie drew her brows together in question.  
"Silas, Bonnie, Silas I'm his doppelganger!" The words came fast and water came from his lips, clear water, sea water, his eyes went wide with fear, Bonnie never had seen Stefan afraid of anything and she leapt forward, cupped his face again and tried to help with breathing.  
"What?" She said in a rush, nervously, "Stefan? What's happening?"  
" I was supposed to dump his body.. but he locked me in the safe and th-" His words were cut off again as Water came into his mouth and erupted out onto Bonnies dress.  
" He threw you in?" Bonnie was trying to make sense of everything in such a small amount of time. There was no time to think, no time to say much of anything. It was crucial in this moment that Bonnie found out all she needed to know, if Stefan was coughing, he wasn't just dead. Stefan was a vampire; he would keep drowning and dying. This was Bonnies chance to help him, she had to. Stefan nodded and Bonnie blinked slowly.  
"Where? Stefan where? Tell me please." Bonnie was blinking with fright, she had a chance a real chance here to do something with her existence, she could save Stefan's life somehow, she just needed to know, but Stefan couldn't speak and Bonnie rushed her hands to his face again, curved her palms to his cheeks and bought on a premonition. She saw it happening, she felt it happening, the cliff off the main road, just over wicker bridge, he was there, she saw it, she curled her fingertips into Stefan's cheeks tears spilled.  
"I'm going to save you. I promise," Bonnie mumbled as she leaned her head down to kiss his head and as soon as she brushed her lips over the vampires cool skin, he was gone, just gone and Bonnie sat there, cold and wet, shaking as she felt the deafening silence spill over her.

Where the hell was Jeremy Gilbert when she needed him? Bonnie was angry, so much so that she made the lights flicker, she needed to, in some way get in contact with either Damon or Jeremy. She stood in the center of the living room, closed her light eyes and thought of the cool feeling of Damon's hug, the chill of his breath on her ear, the playful banter in his voice whenever he teased her about something and it wasn't before long that she opened her eyes. No wonder Damon didn't go to her funeral, he was wasted, slumped over in a chair at the grill, a shot glass which he had never drank was in his hands. Bonnie knew this was not a good thing. There was a moment then, a small, infinite moment where Bonnie felt her eyes swelling. Had her death really affected him this much?  
"You know you're staring" Damon smirked as he cocked his eyebrows up at her. Bonnie blinked slowly, she was shocked, dropped a smile and went to speak as a tall brunette walked in front of her and responded. She was in her late twenties , her hair long, brown and curly, she stared at Damon with wide blue eyes, her fingernail trailed down his jaw seductively.  
"You've been staring at me all night". She whispered to him. Bonnie jerked backwards. Hell no, this was not the time for Damon to hook up with someone, but Bonnie knew very well just from watching way too many episodes of Jersey shore that this would only lead to one thing. And that couldn't happen. Stefan needed Bonnie; he needed Damon, someone to save him. But what good was Bonnie anyway? She couldn't say anything, she couldn't tell him about Stefan. She had to try something, she stood up straight, extended her fingers and tried so hard and vigorously to use her old powers but nothing happened. The girl was on Damon now, kissing him, invoking Damon to cheat on Elena.__

Holy shit, holy, this isn't good. Damon Stop. Damon, I need your help, Stefan needs your help. Don't make out with this skanky bitch, please. Wait, am I jealous? Why would I be? No, that's crazy, wait, none of this is more important than Stefan. He needs me, he needs Damon. Damon, Please.

Bonnie followed them; normally she would take this as a hint to get lost, but not tonight, not in this case, he actually bought her back to his house, his room, his bed. It was too much for Bonnie to handle and she stood there screaming and yelling as the girl crawled on top of Damon.  
_Oh no you don't.  
_ Bonnie needed to stop them; she had never, in her life, been so sure of anything. She stood there, waving her arms, yelling Damon's name at the top of her lungs until she was hoarse in her throat. The skank was undressing the drunken vampire; she was kissing his neck, down his abs, to his jeans, nipping the waistband with her teeth. Bonnie looked away and stomped her feet heavily onto the ground, She walked across the room, curled her fingers around the window shade and then she heard Damon moan and something inside of her tensed up, Bonnie was dead, her body incapable of feeling, or she thought, but she found herself biting her lip and being overtaken by the sounds he made. She knew this was really fucking weird. In fact this was her cue to leave, she gave up, dropped her barriers and completely defeated, realized Stefan would have to wait another night, Bonnie covered her eyes, and walked from the room, or she was walking from the room, until she caught sight of the bimbo sitting up, then she was just angry, furious really as the woman lifted her shirt over her head. In that moment she would give anything to stop them, she was desperate so desperate. She leaned down to Damon's head, her lips inches from his ear and whispered "Damon, I know you cannot hear me. I know your drunk and hurt but I need you, Stefan needs his brother tonight." Bonnie pressed her head to Damons as the woman started talking asking him where he had his condoms, tears slipped from her eyes, she just pressed her head closer to his and kept whispering.  
"Jesus Christ, I don't know where he keeps his damned Condoms, but why don't you leave already you skank."  
_What was that?_

Bonnie was laying down, she was on her back, her thighs were bare, her voice deep, when she stretched out her arms, she saw long, muscular curves forming into perfectly shaped hands and long fingers. She gulped down and went to sit up, but with a force so overwhelming something pushed her back.  
"What the hell dude!" The woman was standing up, pulling her shit back on, aggravation smeared across her face, she was pissed and leaving, she had heared what Bonnie said only…  
_Holy Mother of God…. I'm inside of Damon.  
_ Bonnie had possessed him, well this was surely something she hadn't known she was capable of, Slowly Bonnie sat up again, grabbed Damon's shirt and started pulling it over her head. As soon as she did this she felt herself losing control, Damon was fighting her, he was throwing his shirt back down, making a pouty face and speeding to the woman, he wrapped his arms around her and Bonnie mentally gagged as she felt it.  
"I'm sorry, please don't go" Damon looked at her with compelling eyes.  
Bonnie shut her eyes, thus closing his. Damon rubbed his eyes, furious. Bonnie smirked, grabbed the woman by the waist, tossed her out the room, and locked his bedroom door.  
"Make yourself at home, we have seven guestrooms!" Bonnie smirked slowly but it was all interrupted as Damon went for the door handle. No. Bonnie threw herself on his bed, pulled the covers up, wrapping them around him tangling him in them.  
"What, what the hell is happening?" Damon was talking, his voice confused, angry, but almost to the point of being comical. Bonnie parted her lips, well his lips.  
"Stefan's in a lot of trouble Damon and you are the only one who can save him."

The room fell so quiet, so very quiet, Damon blinked a few times, looked at himself in the mirror, put water to his face and kept thinking he was just really drunk and should sleep it off. Bonnie couldn't have that. Bonnie pulled back Damon's own hand, which was hard when he was struggling against every move she made in controlling his body, but she won in the end and slammed her hand back to his face and fuck, it really hurt. She packed a real punch, and the sound that came from Damon's mouth was almost animalistic, followed by the girliest of giggles. But whatever hold she had on Damon was wearing off in those moments, and she felt herself being pulled from his body before she could explain more and her eyes were swelling, she sent Damon a mental image, thought of what had happened with Stefan. It was as if she was showing him her memories, as if whilst connected, they were almost one. Then , Bonnie started looking at Damon as he blinked in disbelief, gathering all his thoughts up and looking straight ahead at where Bonnie stood but not seeing her.  
"Bonnie?" Damon breathed her name slowly and Bonnie felt more tears fall, she walked over to where Damon stood, pressed her fingers to the palm of his hand traced the curve of his skin, but felt nothing, nothing but a faint tingly feeling beneath her fingers. He could not see her, but he pulled his hands to his mouth as if he felt it, then he blinked slowly and murmured "You're really here and that means what you showed me with Stefan it's true."

Bonnie blinked slowly.  
"Yes, Yes Damon, go, go help Stefan please." Her words were fogged with worrisome tears and she stared ahead at nothing, chewed her lip and frowned. Taking a breath, Damon stopped and looked over to where Bonnie stood, he couldn't see her, he couldn't hear her, but from the look on his face, Bonnie knew that he felt her and that's why she wasn't surprised when he whispered to her.  
" I miss you." Bonnie gulped down slowly , balled her hands into tight fists and stepped forward, in that moment there was a million different emotions playing off her and the biggest one was her want and desire for Damon, oh how she would have given anything to be that woman, she would have flourished in his arms and Jeremy? Bonnie knew he was her first love, but she also knew he was not her last love. Bonnie pressed her lips to Damon's forehead and closed her eyes, as if to reassure him, as if to say it back, but she couldn't. Well, she could, but he would not hear it anyway. With a slight sigh Bonnie felt like for that night she had accomplished everything she had determined to do, all that was left now was for the next days to come, for Bonnie to feel herself sinking more and more into nonexistence and for Bonnies heart to shatter at the moment where she realized she'd never be whole again. Still though as Bonnie pulled back, she found the words "I miss you too," slipped from her mouth and then she was gone and Damon was alone. He sat on his bed slowly, furrowed his brows and pulled out Stefan's yearbook, flipping to the page he saw Bonnies picture and traced his fingers over her face, then, just as fast as he had done this, he had slammed the book shut and was bolting from the room. After all, Bonnie had warned him and he was a good brother. Unfortunately for him, even in death, Bonnie Bennett was still finding a way to challenge him, this was something he found both intimidating and exhilarating. And It was one of the things he loved about her most.

,


End file.
